The Shadow
by crazyfan17
Summary: She widened her eyes before they narrowed. "So you intend to force me than?" she asked, body tensing. He shrugged. "If I have to." He said bluntly.


**Well idk what to say for this lol I just wanted to try writing a dark story and this is the result… Anyway leave me a review and tell me what u think. If there is a mistake I'm sorry but I need a beta. I hope Rogue and Lucy aren't to oc and there is some force sex…**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

For the past few weeks Lucy's been feeling that's she's being watched. Every night when she's in her apartment alone, reading, cooking, or bathing, the feeling is there. It's been creeping her out. At first she just ignored it, thinking it's just her imagination, but the feeling persisted. She told Natsu about how she felt and he laughed and called her weird, but being the best friend that he is he stayed over for the night… or two.

After the second night she kicked him out; he was eating her out of a house. Plus the feeling was gone. Natsu was right. Maybe she was being weird.

So then why did the hair on her neck still stood on end?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Coming home from a two day mission to a darken apartment, Lucy was dead tired. She just wanted to take a quick shower and curl up in her warm bed and be dead for a couple of hours. Being with Natsu does that to you. Setting her reward down on the table, she entered her bedroom. She didn't turn on the lights since she knew where everything was.

Undressing, she never noticed a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows. Not noticing anything beyond the lure of the shower, she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. 10 minutes later she came back out, a red fluffy towel wrapped around her, to see that all the lights were turned on.

But that wasn't the only thing that creped her out. It was the fact that there were black roses everywhere in her bedroom. Her legs felt like jello, she couldn't move. The thought that someone was in her apartment while she was taking a shower was scary, no scratch that it was downright frightening.

And they could still be _**here.**_

With that thought in her head she jumped up and went towards her keys that she left on her dresser. "Open the gate to the Lion palace, Loke!" she called out.

Her lion appeared with a concern look on his face. He felt her distress way before she called him. More surprising she was naked with only a towel covering her. "Are you okay Lucy?" he asked softly.

Tears appeared at the corner ph her eyes as she shook her head and ran into his arms. Something really must be bothering her. She never ran into his arms before.

"Oh Loke, I'm being stalked by a weirdo." She whined clutching his suit tightly.

He widened his eyes and that's when he noticed the black roses. He also sensed really dark magic. Tightening his hold on her he made her a promise. "Don't worry Lucy I'll protect you from this creep." He vowed.

She nodded quietly.

He gently pushed her away. "Put on some clothes while I check around your house to make whoever that was is gone." He said.

She nodded again. "Thank you Loke."

He left her as she quickly got dressed. Her body was still shaking. She didn't think she could sleep tonight knowing that someone was watching her. Letting out a breath she's been holding she started to get rid of the roses. For their beauty it was mare by this memory.

She wouldn't look at another rose the same way again. As she was throwing them in the trash, she noticed that there was a note attached to one. She couldn't help it, she was curious. Opening the note, she read it. Cold fear shot down her spine as the note dropped from her limp fingers. She knew that it didn't matter what she or whoever she called to help, it was all going to be in vain.

'_I'm coming for you.' _

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It's been a month since that incident. She didn't tell anyone besides Loke. She didn't want to worry anyone or be seen as weak. Not only that there hasn't been any other incident and the feeling of someone watching her was gone. It was like a calm truce was called.

She could finally sleep at night though only a few hours at a time. In the back of her mind the note kept appearing inside her thoughts. Even though she didn't want to believe it, she knew deep in her hear that someone was coming for her.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

'_Another lonely night.'_ Lucy thought as she took a scoop of ice-cream and put it in her mouth. '_Then again it's my own fault. I forbid Natsu from coming over for a while.'_ Sighing she took another scoop of ice-cream. Lucy was spending lonely night in her apartment watching old romance films for inspiration for her story and pigging out on snacks.

Ever since she felt like someone was watching her she hasn't been writing much. It was like a infinity writer's block. She wanted some company damnit. A real life person could give her more inspiration than a stupid old cheesy movie can.

Pouting, she went for another scoop only to find the bowl was empty. '_Time for another refill.' _She thought getting up from the couch and going to her kitchen. Setting the bowl on the counter, she opened the freezer to get some more ice-cream.

As she was fixing herself another bowl, her neck hairs stood on ends. She felt that feeling again, that someone was watching her, but this time more closely. She froze, body tensed. She knew who ever it was they were in the apartment with her.

The blond wanted to shake in fear, but she stopped through sheer willpower. She wasn't going to be weak. She was a Fairy Tail mage for Pete's sake. Clenching her fists she turned around slowly and saw no one. Arching her eyebrow in surprise, she walked out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom.

Her keys and whip was there. She could feel their presence still in the apartment, but that wasn't going to intimidate her! Entering her bedroom she grabbed her keys and whip, turning around she stopped and stared.

There at the entrance was a shadow. A human shadow with red eyes watching at her. She couldn't move as she stared. Her body was paralyzed. But it didn't stop her mouth from moving. "Who are you?" she whispered.

Silence.

She didn't give up. "Who are you?" she asked again. "Why are you here?!" she yelled anger and fear flowing through her.

"Lucy…"

The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"I've come to get you."

She widened her eyes. She knew that this would happen, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Don't fight it Lucy."

It was like it was reading her thoughts. Grabbing a key, she yelled out, "Open the gate-"

She cut off as the shadow disappeared and reappeared behind her, knocking her out. The last thing she heard was him murmuring in her ear,

"Don't fight it Lucy."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

She felt so boneless and weak. She could barely move let alone open her eyes.

But yet… she felt so comfortable.

Like all her troubles were gone.

'_Lucy.'_

Someone was calling her.

'_Lucy.' _

Who was that? It sounded so familiar.

'_Wake up Lucy.'_

Why?

But the voice didn't answer; she slowly opened her eyes to a blank ceiling. She blinked, and sat up. She noticed that she was in a bed with white satin sheets. The pillows were fluffy and soft. She looked around the room, wondering, '_Where am I?' _

The room was empty. Nothing was in there expect for the bed she was lying on. There was a window with a white curtain blowing in the wind. She got up and off the bed and that's when she noticed that she was wearing a long flowing white dress. She widened her eyes. '_Why am I wearing?' _she thought in panic. _'And where am I?' _

She ran towards the window; pulled the curtain aside and looked out. The first thing she saw was that she was surrounded by water; it was the ocean she came to realize after staring at for a moment. The second thing that she noticed that she was in a castle. It was bigger than the old home she used to live in as a child.

She backed away from the window, memories from last night coming back to her. _'Oh no… I was kidnapped.' _Her body started shaking as her knees gave out on her. _'What's going to happen to me?' _she thought wrapping her arms around herself. She was suddenly feeling very cold_. 'Does anyone know I'm gone? Are they coming for me?'_ She closed her eyes tightly. _'Natsu.' _

So many questions and no one to answer them. She heard a sound as a door she didn't notice before opened. Her head snapped up as… Rogue came through the door? She had to blink to make sure she was seeing right. When she was that she was seeing right her relief was immediate. "Rogue!" She got up quickly and went to him. "What are you doing here? No don't answer that. Let's just get out of here." She said grabbing his hand.

He cocked his head to the side. "Go?' Go where?" he asked standing in place as she tried to pull him along.

"Anywhere. As long as we get far away from this place." She answered, tugging harder, but her strength was no match for his.

"But you can't. There's nowhere to go." He said ominously.

She stopped suddenly as all the hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends. There was something prickling at the back of her mind, but it couldn't make sense. This was Rogue, one Fairy Tail's allies. But the more she thought about it the more it made sense.

She dropped his hand and turned to slowly face him. "What do you mean there's nowhere to go?" she asked lightly.

He was looking at her with an unreadable expression. It made her take a step back.

The move made his eyes darken further. "This place is surrounded by water and a powerful barrier. No one can get in or out." He answered.

She widened her eyes staring at him. He didn't look like he was bluffing and besides she saw for herself that this place was surrounded by water.

But she didn't give up hope.

"But Natsu can find me His nose-"

She cut off as she saw the expression on his face.

He was smirking at her like she was some kind of amusement. "I made sure to cover my tracks. He'll never find you Lucy." He said darkly, taking a step towards her.

And that's when she knew that he was the one who kidnapped her. The one who was watching her, making her live in fear for those last couple of weeks. She backed away. "Stay away from me!" she growled with a hand up like that really was going to stop him.

"Don't fight it Lucy." He said quietly standing in front of her.

He said those words to her before. It was confusing! "Fight what?!" she yelled glaring at him.

He grabbed her hand that was trying to keep him at bay and pushed it to the wall. His chest came into contact with hers.

She gasped. They were eye to eye. She could feel his breath.

"The shadows chose you Lucy. Wither I like it or not they chose you." He said softly, capturing her other hand.

She was trapped. No magic, no whip, no keys, and no one were coming from her. She was _**screwed**_.

He leaned down to her ear. "They want to break you. Mark that pure white skin of yours and make you sure everyone knows you're mine." He whispered.

She shivered in fear and something else. "But what if I don't want to be yours. What then?" she asked.

He leaned back so that she could look her in the eye. "Wither you like it or not, I will have you." He said.

She widened her eyes before they narrowed. "So you intend to force me than?" she asked, body tensing.

He shrugged. "If I have to." He said bluntly.

That shot cold fear down her spine. She started struggling. "Let me go!" she yelled.

His grip tightened on her hands. "No" he said simply.

She struggled all the more fiercely. She even kicked him, but he dodged.

This was getting tiresome. The shadows were whispering in his ear, edging him on to mate with her already. Using one hand to hold her arms, his other hand wrapped around her neck.

She stopped at once, looking at him like a frightened animal.

He relished her fear. He didn't squeeze, but the power was there.

She did not want to die.

"Don't fight it Lucy." He said again before lifting her up and placing her on the bed. He was on top of her, hand still wrapped around her neck.

She was staring up at him with tears leaked out of her eyes. She couldn't help it, for crying, for being weak. She hated it and him.

He leaned down to taste her tears, licking them away. The beast inside him howled. "Don't cry. I want you to enjoy it." He whispered in her ear.

"How am I suppose to enjoyed it when you're forcing me?!" she yelled.

He plated soft kissed on her cheeks. "But I want have to if you'll just resisting me." He said placing a kiss on her nose.

She didn't answer. There was no way she was going to do that; she's not going to give him the satisfaction.

He chuckled; he could just tell what she was thinking. He was going to have fun breaking her. He gave her a chaste kiss before letting go of her.

But before she could do anything her hands and feet were tied. It seemed like the shadows tied her to the bed post. Her legs were spread eagle, exposing her to him.

He touched her dress lightly and it turned pure black before melting away. She was completely naked before his very eyes. He took her his time looking at her, surveying her body before going back to her eyes.

She felt disgusted. Mostly from the look he was giving her, like she was a meal. But she also felt disgusted at herself for liking the way he was looking at her.

What the hell was wrong with her?!

He gave her a slow heart stopping smile. If this was a different situation, he heart would've skipped a beat in pleasure. But it wasn't and her skipped in fear.

"You look very beautiful." He commented his hand trailing from her neck, to her plump breasts, down her stomach to her womanhood and back up again.

Her body tensed. No one else had touched her like this, she was saving herself for the right one; just the thought made her want to weep. She was going to lose her virginity to some beast, she barely knew.

He caressed her breasts with both hands/ "Relax. I'm not going to bite… much." He said tightening his hold on her to an almost painful grip.

She gasped, arching her body, trying to get away from him. But it was no use, she was tied up and his grip was tight.

He slowly let go of her breasts and trailed down to caress her stomach. Her plump had bruises on then and damn it if it didn't feel good. She was breathing hard and almost hyperventilating from his cool touch. She tried to keep her eyes closed but it felt scarier that way. She could feel him better. The sensation of him touching her almost drove her out of her mind and not in a good way.

"Oh sweet Lucy." He whispered hands going down to her womanhood. "You have no idea what you do to me." He said eyes earnest as he looked at her. He looked at her like he was a tortured soul, doomed to fate that was given. Without warning he thrust a finger inside her.

She winched almost howling with pain. She was dry and him entering suddenly hurt.

"Hmm… you're not wet enough." He commented thrusting his fingers back and forth. "Guess I have to redeem that." He said watching her face.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep from yelling out in pain and pleasure. It hurts but at the same time the way he was using his fingers felt… nice. He added another finger inside, trying to expand her as he watched her intensely. The emotion that was playing across her face was intriguing.

"Hmm… you're wet enough." He said taking his fingers out of her. He got off the bed and took off his clothes.

She started shaking again as she looked at him with wide eyed fear. This really was happening. She was about to lose her virginity. She looked away, clenching her eyes shut. She wanted this over and she wanted it now.

"Look at me Lucy." He said gently.

She didn't.

"Look at me." He commanded harshly.

She jumped, snapping her eyes open to look at him. She seen a male's body before, Being partners with Gray you can't miss it. But this was different. He was all hard, thick and long. She knew that she wasn't going to come out of this without a limp.

If she ever got out.

He got back on the bed. But instead of setting between her thighs like she thought he would, he put both his legs on either side of her head, his manhood right in her face.

She widened her eyes in disbelief. He didn't want her too…

"Suck me Lucy." He whispered.

She kept her mouth shut. No. Way.

He chuckled darkly at her defiant behavior. "You don't have a choice. Now do it." He growled.

She wanted to cry and howl at him. He was right she didn't have a choice. But she wasn't going to make it nice for him. She slowly opened her mouth a little.

He placed the tip on her lips, but he grabbed her hair in a painful grip, wrapping it firmly around his hand. "If you bite me I'll make sure you really have something to cry about." He said darkly glaring down into her eyes. It was eerie how he could read her thoughts.

She nodded mutely.

He pulled her hair. "Say it." He ordered.

"Y-yes." She gasped out in pain.

He gave a half smile. "Good girl." He said before shoving into her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat.

She gagged, choking on him. She couldn't breathe!

While she was in agony he was in bliss. Her small little mouth was massaging him nicely. He pulled back out before thrusting back inside, fucking her mouth. She could only sit back and watch him. He looked like he was in pain with the way his teeth were clenching and eyes closed tightly. But the little groans of pleasures he was making told her otherwise.

She wished she could look away, but she was stuck with him in her mouth and the sight was very hypnotizing. A very huge turn on. She wished she could feel any other way, but it was no use.

This was reluctant lust.

Without warning he thrusts down her throat coming with a growl.

She started coughing as she tasted his seed. He pulled out with a grunt and settled between her legs as she coughed, trying to spit out most of his essence.

"That was disgusting!" she wheezed out.

"You'll get use to it." He said impassively.

She glared. "In your dreams!" she snapped.

He chuckled caressing her thighs. He never laughed so much in his life. Her defiant behavior was amusing to him and a big turn on. "You don't want to know my dreams." He said lining up his member with her opening.

She tensed, feeling him hovering. She started struggling again but this time it was weaker than before. "Let me go… I don't want to do this!" she yelled.

He grabbed her chin firmly, turning so she could face him. "Lucy, this will be much easier if you would just give in. Don't fight me and submit." He said softly.

Tears leaked out of her eyes again. She hasn't cried this much since her mother died. "But I don't love you." She whispered.

His face went impassive. "You'll grow to love me." He said firmly before entering her, breaking her maidenhood in one go.

The blond let out a piercing scream. Oh man… it was painful. It was like a sword was impaling her. And to make matters worse, he didn't stop for her to get use to him. He kept thrusting back and forth, letting out inhuman growls.

She looked at him through silted eyes as he thrusts back and forth inside her. His eyes were completed red, no pupils in them.

In that moment he looked just like the beast she made him out to be.

Closing her eyes she sat there and took the blunt of his lust. She didn't make any sound nor did she move her hips to his thrusts.

Rogue was enjoying himself. She felt like heaven. Her warm heat was gripping him tightly; he could barely move. He looked down watching her. Her face was grimacing from the pain. Her gorgeous breasts were bouncing up and down from the force of his thrusts.

He leaned down and took her lips in a kiss.

She didn't respond. That just wasn't happening.

His fangs came out and bit her bottom lip, causing it to bleed. She gasped from the pain and he shoved his tongue down her throat, thrusting harder and faster. He was close to coming, just a few more. Their tongues dance their sinful dance as he took her.

She was responding back to him with reluctant passionate. Her hands clenched into fists. She wanted out of her binding so that she could touch him.

And that was just plain crazy.

Feeling his release coming, he snatched his mouth back from hers. Letting out a loud roar, he came spilling his seed into her womanhood. She felt his warmth into her and she had a fleeting thought about getting pregnant.

His thoughts were running along the same lines. He was hoping she would. Plump with his seed growing inside her, it almost got him hard again. He pulled out with a sigh and got off her and the bed. He watched her form. She appeared to be sleeping but he wasn't fooled. His eyes traveled down to her womanhood, blood and his seed flowing out of her. His human side gave a little winch, but his beast side was purring.

He couldn't wait to claim her again.

"You didn't come" he statement.

She kept silent.

He put on his clothes so that he could presentable. "I'll be back in two hours. Food and a bath will be drawn for you. I expect you to regain your strength." He paused so that his words sunk in. "I won't stop until you come." He growled harshly before leaving her.

When he left her binds broke and she curled into a ball. She felt so weak, tired and broken. She let him rape her without so much as a fight. Tears came to her eyes. 'Natsu_… Gray… Erza… help me…'_ she thought in despair.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Natsu froze in mid walk.

Gray who was behind him bumped into him. "Why did you stop flame brain?!" he growled, holding his nose.

But the Dragon Slayer held up his hand, looking around tensely.

Gray face went serious. "What? Is it an enemy?" he whispered looking around as well.

But Natsu shook his head, a sad expression on his face. "No, I thought I heard Lucy." He whispered.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**THE END!**

Plz review and tell me what you think and Happy Halloween :D


End file.
